The Eyes of Angels
by Artemis of the Fallen Angels
Summary: Castiel stumbles upon a girl, but there's something different about her. She's from another world, and she's an angel who still has her powers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey everyone! Isabelle is an OC from my novel, the Angel's Prophecy, which can be read here... s/9258646/1/The-Angel-s-Prophecy-1-Waterlight**

**Don't worry, though, you don't need to know much about TAP to read this. There are only about two paragraphs involving strictly TAP.**

Castiel was what Dean would refer to as "pissed off". The Winchesters had abandoned him ("No, Cas, we got a hunt and we can't have you freaking... Cas-ing around while we're trying to kill the damn thing!"), the angels had been cast out of Heaven (and despite the fact that everyone reassured him that oh-no-Cas-it's-not-your-fault-Metatron-tricked-you, he still felt guilty about it), and being human came with many disadvantages-such as hunger and headaches.

The way Castiel figured he could remedy these situations was simple enough in theory: find medication and locate food.

Since Dean had devoured all the food the day before and Sam had downed every painkiller in the cabinet in an attempt to make himself feel slightly more human during the Trials, this meant Castiel had to go out and find these items by himself.

He managed to find a restaurant that sold burgers easily enough-Dean had taken him to it once, and he'd memorised the location. The problem came, however, when he walked into the store whose sign proclaimed it to be a Walmart.

Although the day had started out badly for Cas, he later decided that this was the point where things just got odd.

Isabelle was actually having a somewhat decent day before everything decided to go wrong. Normally, practicing portalling wouldn't have been a problem at all, but considering the entire Clan had been fighting Officials for the past week almost nonstop, none of them were exactly in optimal condition for doing advanced magic.

After Artemis demanded she do it for the 43rd time in the past two hours, Izzy finally declared herself finished. Claire had been practicing next to her, and when Izzy turned around so suddenly, it caused the two portals to collide. Artemis leaned over to close it, but instead ending up nudging Izzy as she was turning around, which caused Izzy to stumble into the double portal.

She found herself in a completely different place. She had no idea where it was, or even what Realm it was in. But at least she saw something familiar, the glowing yellow Walmart sign. She turned around to see if anyone or anything was behind her, and saw someone staring at her.

Castiel blinked disbelievingly. He'd heard that severe migraines could result in hallucinations, but he was certain the girl standing before him was real. He furrowed his brow and stared at her, taking in her features.

She was young, with reddish-brown hair. And blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. Cas hadn't seen anyone with eyes like that in a while, and he tilted his head to the side as he studied them.

After a few more moments of scrutinizing, he came to a single conclusion, which he voiced in the form of a question: "Are you an angel?" After a moment, he added, "That... wasn't a flirtation, by the way."

Izzy just looked at him for a moment, and barely managed to not laugh at the second part of the comment. Where had that question come from? She turned around for a second to make sure her wings weren't showing, which they weren't. But it's not like people went around just asking others if they were supposedly mythical beings.

"W-Where did you get that idea?" she finally decided to say.

Cas tilted his head to the other side. "The angels have fallen, save for a few siding with Metatron. You appear to have supernatural abilities. Are you an angel?"

"How many mortals do you know that appear of out freaking nowhere?"

Castiel considered this for a moment, checking and rechecking his facts before replying, "None."

"Well," said Izzy. "Then you have an answer."

It was rather astounding, Cas would later think, how a surprise such as this could make one forget about his headache so quickly.

He stepped forward, close enough that his whispered command could be heard by only the girl. He briefly remembered what Dean had told him about personal space, but these circumstances did not count as normal. "Outside," Cas ordered, his voice hushed in that tone Uriel had taught him to use whenever he was trying to be in control of a situation. "Now."

Izzy hesitated, about to say something, but then decided that she should probably become familiar with...wherever she was. In fact, maybe this was a normal thing for this Realm. There was no way for her to know. She started following the strange man outside.

Once they were behind the large, brick building, Cas dropped his long-forgotten burger and whirled around, shoving the girl up against the wall. "_How do you still have your powers_?" he snarled, glaring at her.

"I'll tell you if you _get off me!_"

Cas considered his options, then slowly dropped his hands and stepped back a foot or so. "Tell me how you have your powers." His hand dropped to his pocket; the hilt of his angel blade was cool beneath his fingertips.

Izzy sighed and came away from the uncomfortable wall.

"I'll tell you, but you probably-You know what? I'm talking to an angel. Of course you'll believe me. Well, I'll start by saying I have no idea where I am or who you are."

"Are you suffering from amnesia?" Castiel's grip on his angel blade loosened a little as he remembered his time as Emmanuel; surely, if the girl had forgotten who she was, she couldn't be too dangerous? "What's your name?"

"No, my lovely friend ending up pushing me into a messed up portal and I somehow ended up here. I'm Isabelle. And you are?"

"Portal? What's a... portal?" He tipped his chin up and frowned at the young woman-Isabelle. "My name is Castiel."

"A portal," said Izzy slowly, trying to think of the best way to explain, "is like teleportation. It's how we travel between the Realms."

"Why don't you just teleport?" Castiel felt suspicion dripping into him, like ice water slowly being poured into his veins. He drew his blade and crossed it across himself, the position somewhere between offensive and defensive. "Who is this 'we' you speak of?" he asked gruffly.

"Because flat out teleporting is freaking difficult, that's why. And 'we' is my friends, and pretty much everyone who travels between Realms."

"No, it's not. It's the easiest method of transport. Which is _why _angels use it. Where do you come from?"

"It's not for us. As for where I'm from, that's a bit complicated. What's that you're holding?" asked Izzy suddenly. She had never seen anything like it before. It certainly didn't look like a normal sword.

Cas paused as something occurred to him. "Are you from this world?" he finally asked, lowering his blade. "It's an, ah, angel blade. The weapon of God's warriors." he explained as he dropped his gaze to the sword.

"Simple answer? No. Have you not heard me talk about traveling between Realms this whole time?" Izzy looked closer at the sword, which Castiel had described as an angel blade. She wondered what made them special, but she didn't intend to find out the hard way.

"It's possible to create portals to alternate universes," Cas said tersely. He almost started explaining the angel blade to Isabelle, but remembered that he would be informing someone, the threat of whom was unknown, that it was one of the only things that could kill angels. That could kill him.

"So," said Izzy. "Are you still going to try to kill me or not? Because I've got plenty of other things to do. If we're going to fight, let's just get on with it already."

She tried to sound bored and indifferent, but in reality she was a little nervous, because who knew how good the strange angel's fighting skills were? Izzy summoned a sword. Even though it wasn't her favorite weapon, it was the first thing that came to her would have greatly preferred her bow, but that would have taken more energy to summon, and energy was something she was running a little low on at the moment. Besides, a bow probably wouldn't have done much good, considering Cas was only about three feet away from her. That reminded her, she should probably get some food soon. She would probably just get something at the Wal-Mart. That is, if she ever managed to get into it. She didn't do anything with the sword, but she just held it at her side in case she needed it, the way Cas was holding his. Then a thought struck her, something she should have considered before getting the blade. If this was a different Realm, the weapon might not have any effect at all, and judging from the expression on Cas's face, it probably didn't. Maybe that was why Cas's angel blade was so special. She sighed and dropped her sword. She wasn't planning to use it anyway, and she didn't bother summoning another weapon.

"Well, it would hardly be a fair match then," she said, noting Cas's surprised expression. "If that's all, I guess I should be going now."

She turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait," she heard Cas say, almost a whisper.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked, coming back towards the other angel.

"Do you..." Cas started hesitantly. "Would you like to come with me? I-ah, if you're hungry, we can get food, and..." He trailed off.

Castiel knew the Winchesters wouldn't be happy if he brought home some strange angel-an angel from another world-or, "Realm", as Isabelle put it. But, then again, the Winchesters were too busy with their hunt to care about what Cas did, so he might as well offer the girl somewhere to find shelter in the meantime.

Izzy was honestly a little surprised to hear that, and was a little suspicious of how Cas had known she wanted to know what made the angel blade special and that she was hungry. Was he telepathic as well? She had never met anyone else who was. But she probably should accept the offer, after all, he had been trying to kill her about a minute ago. And besides, it's not like she had anywhere else to go at the moment.

She summed all of that up with a simple "okay".

Cas, noticing Isabelle's surprised expression, hurriedly explained, "You think loudly. And, either way, your body language isn't difficult to interpret. Do you like burgers?" he asked as an afterthought as he started to walk in the direction of the Burger Monarchy-wait, that was incorrect. Burger King was what it was called, if Cas remembered correctly.

"Yeah, I do," she said. She began to follow him.

"So do I." Cas slowed down, allowing Isabelle to catch up. Then, almost sheepishly, he said, "I shouldn't have been so aggressive. My apologies." He fiddled with his tie, allowing his gaze to fall to the ground as he walked.

"It's okay," Izzy said. "So do you wander around alone a lot?"

"Occasionally. I like to watch the honeybees. But, other times, I have things to do. Finding information for the Winchesters is a common task."

"Winchesters?"

"Oh. I forgot you don't come from this world." Cas paused for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to explain the brothers. "Sam and Dean Winchester. They hunt monsters and demons, and were destined to be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer before they rewrote the story of the Apocalypse."

"Wow. Hunting monsters and stopping an apocalypse. That is pretty much exactly what we do."

Cas almost smiled. "Perhaps they will like you. Dean certainly will. He enjoys the company of females."

That time it was physically impossible to not laugh. "Sounds like it'll be a blast."

"I should warn you, though-Sam is rather... gargantuan."

"As in...tall?"

"Yes. And muscly. But I can promise that he isn't as terrifying as he appears. Well, not regularly." Castiel offered what he hoped would be a reassuring smile.

"Where is this Burger King?" asked Izzy. She really despised walking.

"It's right around that corn-" Cas stopped walking. "How did you know that's where we're going?"

"You're not the only telepath in town, silly."

"Oh." Calmer now, he started walking again. "I didn't know your species could hear thoughts, too. Well, it's up ahead." They rounded the corner and were met with Burger King's neon sign.

The pair walked into the delicious-smelling building. The overwhelming scent of burgers made Izzy even more hungry than she already was. They went up to the counter and ordered cheeseburger meals. They waited until the order was ready, and Cas went to find a table once they got the tray. Izzy was glad to see they had those fancy soda machines with over 100 flavors. Not that she ever used more than two. They sat down at the table Cas had chosen, and Izzy began to distribute the food.

She looked around the place as she munched on her fries. She looked at Cas and saw he was concentrating on his burger. There was almost no one in the restaurant. Then again, it was a pretty awkward time. According to the clock hanging on the wall, it was 2:58. It wasn't exactly lunch, but it was too early for dinner. _Our meal schedule is screwed up anyway_, she thought. It was nice without a lot of people, actually. Peaceful, which is something Izzy hadn't had in a long time.

Castiel took another bite, frowning at his burger as he chewed. After swallowing, he glanced up at Isabelle and opened his mouth to speak, then decided against doing so when no topic came to mind. So, instead, he just finished his burger and wiped his mouth with the napkin, then raised his gaze to Isabelle's face and studied her silently.

Izzy noticed Cas looking at her, and looked away. Neither of them said anything. She finished up the last few bites of her meal, and then stood up.

"We should probably go now," she said finally. "We don't want them to think we're loitering or something. We can go meet those Winchesters you were talking about."

"Sam and Dean are most likely out," Castiel said. "We could still go back to the bunker where the Winchesters and I stay, though."

"That's fine," said Izzy. They left the Burger King, until Cas came to a halt.

"You're not unfamiliar with teleportation?" he asked.

"No," said Izzy.

"Good." He lifted a hand and touched his index and middle fingers to her forehead, and, a second later, they stood in the centre of a room that looked like a library.

Izzy looked around with delight. She started towards one of the shelves, seeing what books were in the room.

Cas pulled out a chair from the long, mahogany table in the centre of the room and sat in it, his back straight and stiff. "Do you like to read?"

"I love it," said Izzy. "Of course, when I'm not fighting monsters."

"I like reading the Bible," he said. "There isn't a copy here. Dean said I could bring my own, if I wanted, though. But I've memorized it, so there's no point." He half shrugged.

Izzy had never read the Bible. It would have been a bit too much to try to keep up with the different religions and everything of all the Realms. The Clan focused mostly on what was important for keeping them alive.

"Of course," Cas continued after a moment, quieter now. "This universe's God is missing. Hence the calamity amongst the angels. I hope He will return one day, but…" He dropped his gaze to his hands, remembering the times he'd searched for God, so sure he would find him. And then came the tidal wave of memories from when he himself attempted to be God. He'd been certain Sam and Dean would never forgive him, yet… they had.

"That doesn't sound very good," Izzy said. She sat down in a chair near Cas. "Doesn't it ever get lonely around here? Seems like it would."

Castiel lifted his gaze to Isabelle, surprised by her question. "It's… difficult to know the one you're supposed to love most has abandoned you, yes. But there's other things to worry about."

Just then, there was a noise coming from another part of the bunker.

"What's that?" asked Isabelle.

"Probably the Winchesters," said Cas. "They're back earlier than expected then."

Izzy got up from her chair in pursuit of the cause of the disturbance. She reached another door, and saw two men standing there. She presumed the taller one was Sam, as Castiel had described him as the larger one.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the other one-Dean. Within a second, he was aiming a gun at her, as was Sam.

"I'm-" she started to say.

Castiel hurried through to the other room the moment Isabelle got up. "It's okay," he assured them quickly. "She's not a threat."

Izzy turned around, unaware that Cas had followed her. She was relieved to see that Sam and Dean lowered their guns, but neither of them looked very comfortable.

"Well, how'd she get here?" demanded Dean.

"I met her at Wal-Mart and we had cheeseburgers together," said Cas.

"Why?"

"Isabelle, show them," Cas said, this time to Izzy.

Izzy slowly spread her wings. All three of them watched.

"Okay, so she's an angel," said Dean. "That doesn't mean you can just let her come here!"

"You're not gonna talk about me like I'm not here!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Cas! What's the deal?" asked Sam. "Angels are dangerous. You, of all of us, should know that."

"Of course. But Isabelle is from another world. She still has magic," said Cas.

"Another what?" asked Dean. "You know what? It doesn't matter. She shouldn't be here anyway."

"I'm not going to be here long anyway. In fact, I'll leave now if you want," said Izzy, getting a little irritated.

"No, don't go," said Cas. "There's an empty room you can stay in. You can leave tomorrow. You can't do magic without rest."

He was right, Izzy decided. She could at least stay for the day. She sat down in the nearest chair and analyzed her surroundings.

Izzy saw Dean and Sam take Cas and they were whispering frantically over in the corner. Izzy could have tuned into the conversation, but she thought it probably wouldn't be pleasant. She probably should go home soon, she thought.

"Do you smell that?" asked Izzy.

"Something's burning," said Cas.

Sam and Dean went to go look for the source of the burning, and a few seconds later, they came back.

"It's spreading fast," said Sam. "We have to get out of here now."

No one argued. All four of them sprinted out of the bunker as fast as they could.

"Now what?" asked Izzy.

No one had any ideas, and they all just stood there watching the bunker. They could see the flames from one of the windows. None of them had any ideas how it had started or what had caught on fire in the first place.

"Someone should try to put it out," said Izzy, after a minute. "I mean, unless you want your place of living to be destroyed."

"That's easier said than done," said Cas. "Unless you think you can extinguish it without going in."

Izzy took a moment, and tried to consider if she could do it.

"I'll give it a try," she said.

"Well, hurry up, or there won't be anything left to save," grumbled Dean.

Izzy took a deep breath and tried to summon a last ounce of magic before she passed out completely. A small stream of water started towards the bunker, and it grew until it was large enough to actually extinguish the fire. She was breathing heavily and almost collapsed once the fire was out. She almost fell over, but Cas caught her.

"Thank you," she managed to say before she blacked out completely.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry to inform you that this piece is being put on hiatus for a while. My collab on this has unfortunately decided to stop working on it, and I haven't watched enough of the show to continue it believably.

I'll probably be able to continue it in the summer maybe?

I'm really really sorry. :(


End file.
